1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As nonvolatile semiconductor memory, widely used are NAND or NOR flash memories formed of memory cell transistors having a stacked gate structure, in which a floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode are stacked.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for LSIs including different functions and called System On Chip, in which these flash memories and logic circuits and the like are combined on a single chip.
In incorporating flash memories in LSIs, it is required to shorten the write/erase time of flash memories for high-speed operation of LSIs.
As one solution thereof, it is considered to improve the coupling ratio of memory cell transistors.